1. Technical Field
This exemplary disclosure generally relates to retractable and extendable styluses.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable devices such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pagers, and personal organizers typically include touch screens and styluses for operation of the touch screens. However, the stylus often has a complex structure even when it is in the form of a straight rod.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art